Congelamiento: El Héroe del Balance
by larareshiram97
Summary: ACTUALIZADO Esta historia es la continuación de mi otro fic "El héroe de la Verdad" Luego de 2 años de paz. Ghechis trae al Equipo Plasma de vuelta para dominar Teselia. Ahora Black, White y la policía internacional deberán detener sus planes con la ayuda de un entrenador de Ciudad Engobe. CAPITULO 3 EL INICIO DE ALGO ¡NATTE VS CHEREN!
1. Mi sueño

¡Hola a todos! Larareshiram97 les trae otra historia. Este fic es una continuación de mi anterior historia: El Héroe de la Verdad (Si no lo han leído deberían buscarlo en mi perfil, para que entiendan un poco mejor la historia). Esta historia está basada en Pokémon Black Version 2 y trata sobre los protagonistas de este juego y los de el juego anterior (Pokémon Black Version).

Nota: Los nombres de los protagonistas son los de las versiones americanas del juego porque me gustan más así.

() Texto en paréntesis: Pensamientos o traducción del idioma Pokémon.

*Hola*: Telepatía Pokémon.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, sólo escribo por diversión y por ustedes.

Congelamiento: El Héroe del Balance

Capítulo 1: Mi sueño.

El Héroe de la Verdad, el Héroe de los Ideales… sólo un equilibrio entre ambos podrá cambiar al mundo… Blanco, Negro… El bien y el mal…

Ciudad Engobe: 11 am.

En una pequeña ciudad al suroeste de Teselia encontramos a dos chicos corriendo entre la gente del pueblo. Un chico de ropa azul y cabellos castaños y desordenados llamado Natte y su mejor amigo Hugh corrían a toda velocidad.

Hugh: ¡Démonos prisa! ¡Vamos por tu Pokémon!-Hugh vestía una chaqueta roja y blanca, pantalones azul marino y su cabello era del mismo color-

Natte: ¡Sí! (mi Pokémon… al fin seré un entrenador)

Flash back de Natte:

Estaba leyendo mi manga favorito hasta que escuché a mi madre llegar.

Mamá: ¡Natte estoy en casa!

Dejé el manga sobre mi cama y fui a verla.

-mamá-

Mamá: ¿Natte, puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro, no hay problema-

Mamá: ¿quieres un Pokémon?

-¡¿me van a dar un Pokémon?! ¡Siempre quise uno!-

Mamá: ¡Bien! ¡Respuesta correcta! ¿Sabes qué es una Pokédex?

-por supuesto, es una enciclopedia electrónica con la información de todos los Pokémon. ¡Es genial!-

Mamá: ¡Bien! ¡Respuesta correcta! Una última pregunta. ¿Quieres una Pokédex?

-¿u-una Pokédex?-me darían una Pokédex, sólo ese hecho me emocionaba-¿De verdad? Por supuesto que quiero-

Mamá: ¡Sabía que dirías eso cielo! La Profesora Encina y yo éramos compañeras en la universidad, y ella quería darte una

-¡Genial!-

Mamá: Sé lo mucho que te gustan los Pokémon, la Profesora Encina envió a su ayudante a buscarte. Pero ella nunca ha venido a esta ciudad y lo más seguro es que se pierda, me dijo que se llama Bel y usa siempre un gorro verde.

-iré a buscarla enseguida-salí corriendo de inmediato, en el camino me encontré con Hugh y le expliqué todo en el camino

Fin del Flash Back.

Hugh: Lo más seguro es que esté en el mirador, ¡vamos!

Natte iba tan rápido que no pudo evitar chocar con "alguien" en el camino

?: Auch

Natte: l-lo sien-to-Natte había chocado con una chica-(es linda, ¡qué! ¡Debo ayudarla!)-Natte ayudó a la chica a levantarse

Natte: Perdona, iba muy distraído

?: No importa, ¿somos vecinos?

Natte: ¿me conoces?

?: Mi familia y yo acabamos de mudarnos al lado de tu casa, ¡oh! ¡Se me olvidó presentarme! ¡Soy Rosa!

Natte: Es un placer conocerte, soy Natte

Hugh: ¡Natte!

Natte: ¡Oh debo irme! ¡Hasta pronto Rosa!

Rosa: ¡Adiós!

Natte alcanzó a su amigo y juntos subieron las escaleras para llegar al mirador

Hugh: ¿Ya te estás ligando a la vecina nueva? ¿Es linda, no?

Natte se sonrojó.

Natte: Acabo de conocerla, no empieces

Hugh comenzó a reír.

Hugh: ¡Jaja! ¡Ya sé con que molestarte ahora hermano!

…

En un lugar desconocido:

Un chico de largos cabellos verdes estaba ¿"hablándole a la nada"?

?: ¿Estás listo Zekrom?

-¡GROOOOOAAAAR!-un poderoso rugido se hizo escuchar

?: Esta región está en peligro, debemos ayudar cuanto antes a nuestros amigos. Perdóname por desaparecer así, Black. Pero debo detener a mi padre cuanto antes.

Una sombra bajó desde el cielo y se llevó al chico desapareciendo del lugar.

…..

Mirador de Ciudad Engobe:

Una chica rubia observaba el paisaje:

?: ¡Qué hermosa vista!

Natte: ¡Hola!

?: H-hola

Natte notó el gorro verde que la chica llevaba en su cabeza

Natte: ¿Tú eres Bel?

Bel: ¡Oh entoces tu eres Natte! ¡Disculpa me perdí y vi este paisaje y….!

Natte: No importa, es normal si no conoces el lugar

Bel: Eres exactamente igual a como te había imaginado. La Profesora Encina tiene una misión para ti. Necesitamos tu ayuda para completar la Pokédex.

Natte: ¿?

Bel: Verás… la variedad de Pokémon que habitan en Teselia ha aumentado y ahora tenemos una distribución diferente a la de hace 2 años.

Natte: Cuenta conmigo, lo haré

Bel: Gracias, aquí tengo tu Pokédex-Bel le entregó la Pokédex al chico-

Natte: Y… ¿mi Pokémon?

Bel: ¡Oh aquí está!-Bel sacó un tobo de cristal que se abrió mostrando 3 pokéballs-elige uno

Natte: Quiero a este-Natte tomó la pokéball de snivy-¡gracias! Ya puedo cumplir mi sueño, ¡voy a ser el mejor entrenador que el mundo haya visto!

Hugh se acercó.

Hugh: Ya tienes a tu Pokémon. Mi hermana ya te lo dijo pero lo repetiré, cuídalo muy bien. ¿Y qué es eso que llevas ahí?

Bel: Es una Pokédex.

Hugh: Hey, ¿me puedes dar también una Pokédex? Quiero hacerme más fuerte. Y si salgo de viaje puedo aprender más de los Pokémon… ¡Y eso me haría más fuerte!

Bel: ¿Y tú quién eres?

Hugh: Me llamo Hugh y voy a salir de viaje con mi compañero Pokémon para buscar algo muy importante

Natte: (¿Algo muy importante? ¿Qué será?)

Bel: mmm… no acabo de entender tus motivos. Pero entre más seamos mejor. La distribución de los Pokémon ahora es diferente y ¡vaya qué casualidad! ¡Traigo otra Pokédex conmigo!-Bel le entregó a Hugh una Pokédex-

Hugh: ¡Gracias! Hey, Natte

Natte: ¿Qué pasa?

Hugh: ¡Tengamos una batalla Pokémon!

Natte: P-pero aún no he sacado a snivy

Hugh: No hay nada mejor que una batalla para conocer a tu Pokémon, yo usaré a tepig. Lo he estado criando desde que era un huevo y ahora que tienes un Pokémon tengo ganas de luchar.

Natte: Bien, ¡sal snivy! (Demonios, Hugh va a aplastarme. Nunca he tenido un Pokémon y él sí, tiene ventaja)

Snivy: esnaiii vi esnai (espero que seas un entrenador digno)

Hugh: ¡Ve tepig!

Tepig: ¡pig!

Natte: Bien snivy usa… usa

Snivy: ¡esnaaaii! (¡decídete de una vez hombre!)

Natte: (¿Qué ataque debo usar?)

Hugh: ¡Tepig placaje!

Tepig: ¡Pig!-tepig corrió directo hacia snivy-

Natte: ¡Ah! ¡Esquívalo!

Snivy esquivó el ataque

Snivy: snai vi vi esnai esnai ¡naivi! (piensa en algo ya o lucharé sola ¡Novatos!)

Natte: ¡Snivy placaje!

Hugh: ¡Esquívalo!

Tepig logró esquivar saltando a la derecha, pero snivy siguió atacando y logró derribar a tepig con una poderosa embestida.

Hugh: El dolor de mi Pokémon ¡No pienso olvidarlo nunca!

Natte: ¡Bien! ¡Usa malicioso!

Snivy redujo la defensa de tepig.

Snivy: snaii vi es (hiciste algo bien) snai snai (acabaré esto rápido)

Sin que Natte lo ordenara snivy volvió a atacar y dejó a tepig KO.

Bel: ¡! (Ese snivy, ¿no es muy fuerte para nunca haber sido entrenado?)

Hugh: Hemos perdido (¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es tan fuerte? Y Natte apenas sabe luchar… ¿Cómo he podido perder?) Me ha dolido bien hondo. ¡Esto no es como luchar con Pokémon salvajes! Bueno me alegra saber que cuento contigo. Me adelantaré y ¡no dejes de hacerte más fuerte!

Hugh se marchó hacia su casa.

Natte: ¡Ganamos! ¡Snivy eres genial!

Snivy: nai es nai vi nai (Obvio que lo soy) nai vi esnaivi nai (pero si no mejoras pronto me largo)

Natte: ¡Oh! ¡Le agrado!

Snivy: esnai nai (También me agradas-sarcasmo-)

Bel: Luchaste muy bien, vamos al Centro Pokémon-Natte guió a Bel al centro Pokémon-

Bel: (Este chico… me recuerda a él)

…

En una sala se encontraban reunidos muchos agentes de la policía internacional. Todos usaban nombres clave para proteger su identidad excepto 2 jóvenes de 17 años de edad, una chica y un chico. Este último estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Black: ¡¿Cómo que no saben donde está?!

?: Lo encontraremos

Black: ¡Ice, esto es serio!

White: ¡Black ya cálmate! No creo que lo hayan secuestrado

Black: White, tengo un mal presentimiento

Ice: Handsome ya viene con el jefe, el jefe "J" debe saber algo

El famoso agente de policía conocido como Handsome entro con el líder de la Policía Internacional, su nombre clave era "J".

J: He recibido el informe de la desaparición de Natural Armonia Gropius, más conocido aquí como "N"

Black: ¡¿Dónde está?!

J: No sabemos exactamente…

Black: ¡¿Cómo que no saben?!

J: ¡Silencio niño escandaloso!

Black: ¡En 2 meses cumplo los 18, no soy un niño!

Handsome: ¡Black! Ten más respeto ante el jefe J

White: Handsome tiene razón

Black: Lo siento, tengo un mal presentimiento y algo me dice que es grave. Reshiram siente lo mismo

White abrasó a su novio y trató de calmarlo.

White: Lo resolveremos

J: ¡Ejem!-J llamó la atención-estamos en una reunión, no empiecen con esas "cosas".

Black: Usted no p…

J: Como decía-J ignoró a Black-creemos que el motivo de la desaparición de N sea el recientemente descubierto "resurgimiento del Equipo Plasma". No sabemos si el Equipo Plasma se lo llevó o él fue con ellos-Black se enojó al escuchar esto último-

Black: ¡N jamás nos traicionaría! ¡¿Cómo saben que Ghechis no lo tiene secuestrado, he?!

J: ¡Cállate!

Handsome: (Cuando esos 2 se lleven bien será el fin del mundo)-Handsome golpeó su frente con su mano al escuchar otra de las diarias discusiones entre Black y su jefe-

J: ¡Silencio! Debemos capturar a Ghechis y detener a esas sabandijas. Nos dividiremos en equipos de 3 agentes cada uno. Spark, Fire y Handsome irán al noreste de Teselia en Ciudad Marga, investiguen la zona incluyendo el Boquete gigante. Shadow, K, y Sil irán al sureste, investiguen: Pueblo Arcilla, Terracota, Ciudad Gres y Ciudad Esmalte. Al noroeste irán Aka, Leaf y yo. Investigaremos el Monte Tuerca y las ciudades cercanas. Ustedes 3 Ice, Black y White investiguen el área suroeste de Teselia, en especial "Ciudad Hormigón". Hemos recibido informes de que puede haber miembros del Equipo Plasma en la zona. Y Black, ¡no quiero incidentes! ¡¿Alguna duda?!

Black levantó la mano

J: ¿Qué quieres niño?

Black: ¿Cuándo nos darán un nombre clave?

White: Black, no somos agentes. Sólo estamos ayudando.

Black: ¡Quiero un nombre clave!

J: ¡Joder! ¡Denle un nombre clave al chico! (Tal vez así deje de molestar)¡Ahora retírense!

Todos los agentes se retiraron y sólo quedaron Black, White y Ice.

Ice: Será mejor ir por nuestros equipos

Black: Y mi nombre clave también

White: (¿Qué estarán haciendo Cheren y Bel ahora?)

…..

Ruta 19:

Bel acababa de atrapar un purrloin salvaje

Bel: ¡Mira qué bien! ¡He capturado a un Pokémon! (Todavía recuerdo mi primera captura en la Ruta 1) Vamos a hacer un pequeño repasito de lo que he hecho: primero debilítalo un poco, lo primero que debes saber es que un Pokémon con mucha energía es difícil de atrapar. Tenlo bien presente. Además si lo paralizas o duermes con algún movimiento de tu Pokémon te será más fácil. ¿Vas a entregarle ese mapa a tu amigo?

Natte: ¡Oh cierto! ¡El mapa! La hermana de Hugh me pidió que se lo diera a él.

Bel: Sigue este camino sin desviarte y llegarás a Pueblo Ocre. Bueno… te dejo ¡ojalá atrapes un montonazo de Pokémon!-Bel regresó a Ciudad Engobe-

Natte: Bien, voy a buscar a Hugh. ¡¿Qué es eso?!-Natte logró ver a dos Pokémon heridos en el suelo-

Natte se acercó a ellos y los curó inmediatamente con unas pociones que llevaba en su bolsa.

Natte: Veamos-Nate sacó su Pokédex-son un oshawott y un tepig. ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

Tepig: pig tepig (Gracias por tu ayuda)

Oshawott: asha wat ashowat (Llévame contigo por favor) wat asha (No sé a donde ir)

Natte: Mmm… ¡sí! ¿Quieren venir conmigo?

Los 2 pokémon empezaron a saltar de alegría

Natte: Lo tomaré como un sí-Natte capturó a los Pokémon y siguió su camino-fue más fácil de lo que dijo Bel

El joven entrenador se detuvo al escuchar una voz. Un hombre de cabello naranja lo saludaba desde lo alto de una elevación rocosa.

Continuará….

¿Quién es ese hombre de cabello naranja? (Ya lo saben pero aún así lo pregunto) ¿Qué sorpresas encontrará Natte en su viaje? ¿Dónde está Cheren? ¿Qué está haciendo el Equipo Plasma en Ciudad Hormigón?

Esta historia será un poco diferente a la anterior ya que ahora Black y White trabajan con los agentes de la policía internacional. Les daré una descripción de los agentes que inventé (todos usan lentes oscuros y uniformes negros):

Ice: Un hombre de cabello celeste, experto en Pokémon tipo hielo. Es pacífico y serio. Es el agente más joven y se lleva muy bien con Black y White. Sus Pokémon son: vaniluxe, dewgong, piloswine y beartic.

Spark: Tiene el cabello rubio y alborotado. Tiene mucha energía. Experto en tipo eléctrico. Su equipo Pokémon es: galvantula, ampharos, emolga y raichu.

Fire: Es pelirrojo, es uno de los agentes más nuevos y es algo tímido. Experto en tipo fuego. Sus Pokémon: simisear, magmar, camerupt y darmanitan.

Shadow: De cabello negro, es muy frío y de apariencia intimidante. Experto en Pokémon fantasma. Equipo: cofagrigus, drifblim, misdreavus y gengar.

K: Es de cabello castaño, es el agente con mayor conocimiento de artes marciales. Experto del tipo lucha. Equipo: machamp, hariyama, sawk e infernape.

Sil: Es una mujer pelinegra a la que le gustan las antigüedades. Usa Pokémon reanimados de fósiles. Equipo: kabutops, cradily, carracosta y rampardos.

Aka: Un chico pelirrojo muy orgulloso y arrogante. Le gustan los Pokémon tipo siniestro. Equipo: honchkrow, houndoom, zoroark y weavile.

Leaf: Es una chica peliverde muy alegre y optimista. Tiene un gran sentido de la justicia y no quiere dejar a ningún criminal escapar. Usa el tipo planta. Equipo: roserade, ferrothorn, vileplume y torterra.

Y por último:

El jefe "J": Es el líder de la policía internacional. No usa lentes, por lo que se pueden ver sus ojos color azul. Cabello castaño. No soporta el ruido y le gusta imponer la disciplina en sus agentes. No le gustan los niños ni los adolescentes, odia que Black lo moleste y arruine su paz interior. Equipo: electivire, masquerain, drapion y garchomp.

Eso es todo, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo. Si les gustó dejen su opinión en el cuadro de abajo. Los que no tienen cuenta también pueden comentar, ¡dejen reviews!

¡Larareshiram97 les desea un buen día-ttebayo!


	2. Los puedo entender

Hola. Aquí va el segundo cap. ¡Perdón por la horrible tardanza!

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Congelamiento: El Héroe del Balance

Capítulo 2: ¡Los puedo entender!

?: ¡Hey, tú!

Natte: ¿Quién eres?

?: ¡Me llamo Mirto! Soy un entrenador bastante singular que quiere transmitir lo maravillosa que es la convivencia con los Pokémon

Mirto bajó de un salto hasta el joven entrenador.

Mirto: ¿Y tú eres?

Natte: Soy Natte, vengo de Ciudad Engobe

Mirto: ¿Puedo ver uno de tus Pokémon un momento?

Natte: Claro, ¡snivy!-Natte saco a su Pokémon inicial-

Snivy: ¡snaiii vy nai! (¡Esto no es una batalla!)

Mirto: Tu snivy se ve buena

Natte: ¿Buena? ¿Snivy es una hembra?

Snivy cayó hacia atrás al estilo anime.

Snivy: ¡¿SNAI VI NAI ESNAI?! (¡¿CÓMO NO SABES QUE SOY HEMBRA TONTO?!)-gritó a su entrenador-

Mirto: Pero te hace falta experiencia-al ex-campeón de la liga le bajó una gran gota por su cabeza-¡No se hable más! ¡Vente conmigo para una sesión de entrenamiento!

Natte: ¡Sí! Necesito entrenar. ¿Qué dices snivy?

Snivy: naii snivi (Hmp, está bien)

Natte y su Pokémon siguieron a Mirto por el Pueblo Ocre.

Mirto: Por cierto, ¿se puede saber por qué llevas 2 mapas?

Natte: Uno es para mi amigo Hugh

Mirto: Así que es para tu amigo ¿No será ese que iba con un tepig?

Natte: ¿Lo has visto?

Mirto: Si no me equivoco, debería estar entrenando con él en la ruta 20. Nada, nada. Primero lo primero. Ve a darle el mapa a tu amigo

Natte caminó hasta la ruta 20. Había varios entrenadores entrenando en la hierba o admirando las cristalinas aguas de un río.

?: ¡Natte!

Natte: ¡Rosa!

Natte resbaló y cayó al río.

Natte: ¡Aaaahhh!

Rosa: ¡Natte! ¡Oshawott vamos!

Oshawott (de Rosa): ¡ashawat! (¡aquí voy!)-oshawott se lanzó al agua-

Con la ayuda de oshawott, Rosa logró sacar a Natte del río. Snivy sólo se quedó mirando.

Oshawott: ¡¿asha wat osha wat a wat?! (¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?!)

Snivy: naa, naivy nai esnaivi (Hmp, este chico es un inútil)-el oshawott de Rosa enfureció-

Rosa: Oshawott regresa-oshawott volvió a la pokéball de su entrenadora-¡Está sangrando!

Natte se había hecho una herida en la cabeza. Rosa buscó algo en su bolsa para curarlo.

Después de que logró curar al chico, este comenzó a despertar.

Rosa: ¡Natte! ¿Estás bien?

Natte: ¡!...-apenas se despertó y Rosa ya estaba abrazándolo-e-estoy bien Rosa-dijo algo avergonzado-

Rosa se separó rápidamente y tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Rosa: Yo… m-me alegro de que estés bien

Snivy: ¡Ja! No pensé que el inútil tuviera novia

Natte: ¡Ah! ¿Qué dices sniv….?

Un grito interrumpió la siesta de los pobres Pokémon salvajes del lugar.

Natte. ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡SNIVY HABLA!

Rosa: ¿Natte?

Snivy: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Puedes entenderme?!

Natte: ¡Habló de nuevo!

Rosa se acercó al él muy preocupada.

Rosa: ¿Estás bien?

Natte tomó a Rosa por los hombros y la acercó a él.

Natte: ¡Mi snivy habla!

Rosa: ¿Q-qué?-Rosa estaba muy nerviosa, su rostro y el de él estaban demasiado cerca-Antes te golpeaste la cabeza

Snivy: Caíste al río como todo un imbécil

Natte (asustado): Habló de nuevo…

Rosa: ¿Dices que habla? Yo no entiendo nada

Natte: ¿Qué extraño?

Snivy: Estoy tan sorprendida como tú, no pensé que un "entrenador" sin experiencia pueda entenderme. Nuestra primera batalla la gane por mi cuenta, ni siquiera sabes luchar

Natte: ¡Hey!

Snivy: Eres débil. Si no derrotas aunque sea a uno de esos "Líderes de Gimnasio", me iré. Quiero a un entrenador de verdad

Natte: ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!

Snivy: Si quieres ser mi amigo, acaba con esos líderes de gimnasio. Tal vez así llegues a caerme bien, odio a los débiles sin valor

Natte regresó a snivy a su pokéball.

Rosa: ¿Puedes entender a tu Pokémon?

Natte: Sí…-dijo con poca energía-

Rosa: ¿Qué pasó?

Natte: Snivy no cree que yo pueda ser un buen entrenador. No le agrado, dice que debo vencer a un líder de gimnasio para ser alguien

Rosa: Entonces gana una medalla, así snivy confiará en ti. Yo tengo está medalla, es la medalla tóxica de Ciudad Hormigón

Natte: ¿Tienes una medalla? Debes ser una gran entrenadora-Rosa se sonrojó-¿Me ayudarías a entrenar?

Rosa: C-claro

Natte: ¡Bien! Pero primero tengo que encontrar a Hugh

Rosa: Antes lo vi en el Rancho Ocre

Natte: Bien, ¿Vienes conmigo?

Rosa: Ahora no puedo… debo ir al Centro Pokémon en Pueblo Ocre-dijo con la cabeza baja-

Natte: No importa, espérame ahí. Llegaré para ir a entrenar contigo

Rosa: Bien-ella sonrió-Nos vemos

Natte: ¡Volveré pronto, Rosa!

Una vez que la chica se fue, Natte siguió su camino.

Natte: (Puedo entender a los Pokémon. Pero, ahora que lo pienso… esto puede serme muy útil)-Natte sintió que una de sus pokéballs vibró y sacó a su Pokémon-

Oshawott: ¡Natte! ¡Quiero ir contigo!

Natte: Oshawott… ¡Bien! ¡Vamos juntos! (A oshawott si le agrado)

Natte entró a una granja rodeada de un bosque, seguido por su Pokémon acuático.

Natte: Esto debe ser el Rancho Ocre

Hugh vino directo hacia él:

Hugh: ¡Oh, perfecto! ¡Has venido a entrenar! ¡Demuéstrame lo fuerte que te has vuelto! ¡En guardia!

Natte: Hugh… está bien

Hugh: ¡Ve tepig! ¡Ataque rápido!

Tepig: ¡Pig!

Natte: Oshawott pistola de agua

Tepig salió volando por los aires debido al chorro de agua y quedó debilitado en los brazos de Hugh.

Hugh: ¿¡Qué!? ¿!Cómo perdí de un solo golpe!? …. No está mal. Se nota que piensas en como extraer todo el potencial de tu equipo Pokémon.

Oshawott: ¡Soy el más fuerte de todos!

Natte: ¿?

Hugh: Por lo visto puedo contar con tu apoyo. Por cierto, ¿a qué has venido?

Natte: Tu hermana me dijo que te diera este mapa

Hugh: ¿Mapa? ¡Oh cierto!-Hugh tomó su mapa-Me fui de la ciudad sin él. Mi hermanita es genial. Gracias por traerlo, Natte

Los dueños del rancho aparecieron seguidos de un herdier.

?: Ya decía yo que aquí había un alboroto. ¡Como que estaban librando un combate! Ah, que gusto ser joven

Hugh: ¿Quién eres tú?

?: ¿Qué quién soy? ¡El dueño de este rancho, chico! Y aquí a mi lado, mi señora esposa.

Dueña: Después de un combate, sus equipos deberían recuperarse…-la dueña del rancho curó los Pokémon de ambos-

Dueño: Por cierto, ¿han visto a mi otro herdier? Llevo un rato buscándolo y no sé dónde se ha metido. Me tiene algo preocupado, porque siempre vamos juntos a todas partes y esta es la primera vez que no

Hugh: ¿¡Pero te estás oyendo!? ¿¡Qué estás algo preocupado!? ¿¡Te das cuenta de que a lo mejor nunca vuelves a ver a tu Pokémon!? ¡Yo lo buscaré!-Hugh se fue corriendo-

Dueño: ¿Pero por qué se pone así? Seguramente estará jugando en algún lugar de este rancho, ¿no?

Natte: ¿Quién sabe? ¡Vamos oshawott!

Después de un rato de búsqueda:

-¡Her!-

Hugh: ¿Has oído eso? Voy a buscar en los alrededores, tú adelántate más en la espesura

Natte continuó y logró ver al herdier frente a un sujeto de traje negro:

Herdier: ¡Her!

Hugh: ¡Ese grito! ¡Lo encontraste! ¡Quédate con él! ¡Le avisaré al dueño!

El hombre le habló a Natte:

?: Bah, entrometidos. Soy miembro del Equipo Plasma, que instiga terror en los corazones. ¿Conoces al Equipo Plasma, no?

Natte: No

Recluta plasma: ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡El equipo justiciero que hace dos años se propuso conquistar Teselia para liberar a los Pokémon! No importa… Los necios jamás podrán comprendernos. Sin embargo, estaba persiguiendo a un herdier y he venido a parar aquí. Me he encontrado con un niño ¡Y todo por tu culpa! ¡Aún así, toma esto!-El hombre le arrojó una Mt a Natte en la cara-

Natte: ¡Ahh!

Recluta plasma: ¡Bien hora de retirarse por el momento!

El hombre se fue y llegaron Hugh y el dueño del rancho:

Dueño: ¡Oh herdier! ¿Está bien? ¿No te pasó nada? ¡Gracias por ayudarme a encontrarlo!

Hugh: ¡Y este, como si nada! ¿Te das cuenta de que pudiste quedarte sin Pokémon para siempre? ¡A ver si lo cuidas mejor!-Hugh se marchó-

Dueño: Este chico… parece tener un miedo a perder un Pokémon que no es normal. Bien, herdier vámonos que nos están esperando

Natte: ¿Miedo a perder un Pokémon? ¡Oh cierto! ¡Debo ir a entrenar con Rosa! ¡Vamos oshawott!

Oshawott: ¡Adelante!

Natte: ¡Es divertido hablar contigo!

Natte corrió sin notar que un Pokémon azul los observaba entre la hierba

Continuará…

Lamento haber tardado tanto, estuve castigado y por eso no actualicé mis fics en tanto tiempo. Mis más sinceras disculpas. ¿Les gustó el cap? ¿Me dejan un comentario? Allá abajo, dejen su review.

Título del siguiente capítulo: El inicio de algo ¡Natte VS Cheren!

Si les gusta Naruto y The legend of Zelda, los invito a leer mi crossover: "Estamos en Hyrule-ttebayo" Llevo 7 capítulos hasta ahora, es un fic en conjunto que hice con un amigo. Espero que les guste.

Soy larareshiram97, nos vemos en el próximo cap y gracias a los que comentaron el anterior. Espero que sigan leyendo y yo seguiré escribiendo para ustedes.


	3. Natte Vs Cheren

Hola, me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza. Estoy pensando en poner a mi propio OC en la historia ¿Qué opinan? ¿Quieren verme? Les dejaré de una vez el capítulo:

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Congelamiento. El Héroe del Balance.

Capítulo 3: El inicio de algo. ¡Natte Vs Cheren!

Natte corría a toda velocidad, llevaba a snivy en su hombro.

Rosa: ¡Natte!

Natte: ¡Rosa! ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

Rosa: No p-para nada

Natte: ¡Empecemos entonces!

Snivy: Y rápido, quiero ver si aprendes algo

Rosa le fue explicando a Natte lo básico sobre las batallas Pokémon, que eran los problemas de estado, los movimientos físicos y especiales, habilidades y la defensa y defensa especial.

Rosa: ¿Tienes alguna duda?

Natte: Está todo claro, explicas bien

Rosa: Gracias-ella se sonroja un poco-es hora de una batalla de práctica

Natte: Bien. Snivy, mira lo que he aprendido-dijo sacando una pokéball-¡Ve tepig!

Tepig: ¡Tepig está aquí!

Natte: (Ahora que puedo hablar con los Pokémon también podría luchar mejor con ellos)

...

En un barco, 3 jóvenes iban camino a Ciudad Hormigón desde Ciudad Porcelana.

Black: Tardaremos mucho. ¿Porque no volamos con Reshi...?-White le tapó la boca-

White: La gente no debe saberlo-dijo mirando a su alrededor-

Ice: Cierto, no debemos alarmar a los civiles con ese nombre

Black: Lo siento. Es que hubiéramos llegado más rápido... aunque la verdad es que no quiero que se sienta encerrado en su pokéball

White lo abrazó por la espalda.

White: Él estará bien, tranquilo

Black: Lo sé. Sólo no puedo dejar de preocuparme por mi equipo. Gracias a ellos logré muchas cosas.

White sonrió antes de besar a su novio en la boca.

Ice: Sigo aquí. ¿Me voy para darles privacidad?

White se puso totalmente roja.

Ice: Iré a dar una vuelta por la cubierta. Espero que al llegar no me encuentre una "escena que no deba ver"

Black/White: ¡ICE!

Ice salió de la habitación de sus avergonzados compañeros y llamó a su jefe.

Ice: Jefe, habla Ice

El jefe J respondió al otro lado de la línea:

J: Ice. ¿Cómo va todo?

Ice: Mañana llegaremos a nuestro destino

J: Excelente. ¿El chico no ha hecho alguna idiotez?

Ice: No-A Ice le bajó una gotita al estilo anime-Lo tengo bajó control

J: Perfecto. Asegúrate de que no use a Reshiram durante la misión y no le permitas sacarlo a menos que sea una situación de vida o muerte

Ice: Lo sé. No se preocupe, Black no llamará la atención. De hecho quiero decirle que se disfrace para que los civiles no lo reconozcan

J: Cuento contigo

...

Natte: ¡Tepig usa nitrocarga!

Tepig: ¡Pig!-tepig golpeó con su cuerpo en llamas al azurril de Rosa dejándolo KO-

Rosa: Azurril regresa-Rosa guardó a su Pokémon-Natte, peleaste m-muy bien-dijo algo nerviosa-

Natte: ¡Sí! ¡Venceré a un líder de gimnasio!

Rosa: Deberías probar en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Engobe

Natte: ¿Gimnasio en Ciudad Engobe?

Rosa: Lo acaban de abrir junto con una escuela de entrenadores

Natte: ¡Genial! ¡Voy para allá! Rosa, ¿vienes?

Rosa bajó la cabeza

Rosa: ... no puedo. Tengo que visitar a unos parientes en Ciudad Hormigón. deseo suerte

Natte le sonrió.

Natte: Rosa... ¡Gracias por todo!-se marchó a toda velocidad-

Rosa: Natte...

...

Natte sintió una presencia tras él.

Natte: ¿Qué?

Un pequeño pokémon azul estaba frente a él. Natte lo identifico con su pokédex.

Pokédex:

Riolu, el pokémon emanación.

Tipo: Lucha

Movimientos: ataque rápido, aguante, palmeo, contador.

Tiene la habilidad de comunicarse por medio del aura para comunicarle a sus compañeros o entrenador si está feliz o está asustado.

Natte: Bien, voy a atraparlo. ¡Snivy ve! (Me siguió desde el Rancho Ocre)

Snivy: No sé por qué ese riolu te ha perseguido todo el camino

Natte: ¿Quieres venir conmigo, eh?

Riolu: ¡Muéstrame tu fuerza!

Natte: ¡Snivy usa desarrollo y luego látigo cepa!

Snivy aumentó su poder de ataque y lanzó sus látigos contra riolu. Este los esquivó con varios saltos rápidos.

Riolu: Rio (¡Prepárate!)-riolu se acercó usando su ataque rápido-

Natte: ¡Snivy deténlo con ciclón de hojas!

Riolu no pudo esquivar el ataque y cayó al suelo.

Natte: ¡Eres mío!-Natte le lanzó una pokéball y capturó al pokémon con éxito-¡Tengo un riolu!

Snivy: hmm...

...

Ciudad Engobe:

Natte: Riolu ¡Usa palmeo!

Riolu: ¡rio!-Riolu usó su ataque contra una roca, causándole bastante daño-

Natte: ¡Bien! Vamos al gimnasio

Gimnasio de Ciudad Engobe:

Natte: ¿Hola?

Un joven de 17 años, cabello negro, y camisa blanca con corbata se volteó hacia él. Llevaba varios libros en un brazo.

?: Hola ¿Eres un retador?

Natte: Sí

?: Bien, será mi primera batalla como líder de gimnasio

Natte: ¿Tú eres?

?: Mi nombre es Cheren, líder de gimnasio y maestro de esta escuela de entrenadores

Natte: (Cierto, este gimnasio es una escuela) Soy Natte

Cberen: Bien, Natte. Si logras derrotar a esos 2, tendremos nuestra batalla-Cheren señaló a 2 entrenadores frente a él-Iré a sentarme para esperar

Natte: ¡Aquí voy!

...

5 minutos después:

Natte había derrotado a los 2 entrenadores con la ayuda de tepig y oshawott.

Cheren: Nada mal, empecemos. Este gimnasio usa Pokémon tipo normal, espero que tengas una estrategia en mente

Natte: Estoy listo

Cheren: (Usaré a mis 2 nuevos Pokémon en esta batalla, no los he entrenado mucho pero sé que puedo contar con ellos) ¡Ve patrat!

Patrat: pat

Natte: (He derrotado a muchos patrat, será sencillo) Snivy ve a luchar

Snivy: Hmp, es sólo un inútil patrat

Cheren: El retador ataca primero

Natte: Snivy látigo cepa

Cheren: Esquívalo

Patrat esquivó fácilmente los látigos cepa

Cheren: ¡Patrat usa avivar!

Patrat: paaa-patrat fortaleció su ataque y ataque especial-

Natte: ¡Snivy usa desa...!-snivy ya estaba atacando con placajes a patrat, pero este la esquivaba con gran velocidad-¡Snivy! ¡No he dicho que hagas eso!

Snivy : ¡Ganaré esta batalla y punto!

Cheren: Tu Pokémon no obedece. ¿Lo conseguiste por intercambio?

Natte : Claro que no. Me lo regaló la profesora Encina

Cheren: ¿Conoces a la profesora Encina? Ella también me dio mi primer Pokémon. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar sino para luchar. Patrat ataque arena

Patrat segó a snivy lanzándole arena

Cheren: ¡Placaje!

Patrat: ¡Paaat!-patrat embiste a snivy con una fuerza sorprendente y la envía 5 metros hacia atrás-

Natte: ¡Snivy! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Snivy: No te preocupes por mí, tonto. Eso no fue nada-snivy atacó a patrat repetidas veces con sus látigos cepa y le acertó 2 golpes-¡Toma esto!

Snivy lanzó un poderoso ciclón de hojas que noqueó al patrat de Cheren

Cheren: ¡Qué poder! Pero deberías aprender a controlarla-dijo preparándose para sacar otro Pokémon-aquí va mi último Pokémon ¡Lilipup!

Lilipup: ¡Lilipup!

Cheren: ¡Agilidad! -Lilipup aumentó su velocidad-

Natte: Snivy usa... ¡!-el lilipup de Cheren estaba detrás de snivy-

Cheren: Triturar

El ataque fue devastador y snivy apenas se podía mantener en pie

Natte: ¡Snivy!

Snivy: ... puedo seguir

Natte: ya peleaste suficiente

Snivy: no estoy vencida, imbécil

Natte: No quiero que te lastimes, regresa

Snivy: ¡!-la Pokémon serpiente hierba fue regresada a su pokéball-

Cheren: Parece como si pudieras entender perfectamente a los Pokémon... me recuerdas a mi mejor amigo. Usa tu siguiente Pokémon, quiero que luches con todo

Natte: ¡Así será! (No quiero que snivy siga lastimandose por ignorar mis órdenes) Es tu turno ¡Riolu!

Riolu: Rio, al fin una batalla. No te decepcionaré, Natte

Natte sonrió

Natte: Riolu usa ataque rápido

Riolu logró dañar a su enemigo pero, Cheren ya estaba listo para el contraataque

Cheren: ¡Placaje!

Lilipup golpeó a riolu con gran fuerza

Natte: ¡Excelente!

Cheren: ¡¿Qué?!

Natte: ¡Riolu usa contador!

Riolu: ¡Aquí voy! ¡Rioooo!-el puño del Pokémon emanación empezó a brillar-

Cheren: ¡Maldición!

Lilipup quedó KO después de un poderoso golpe del puño de riolu.

Natte: ¡Ganamos!

Riolu: ¡Rioooo!

Cheren: Me sorprendes. Usaste contador para devolverme mi ataque con el doble de fuerza. Natte, debo decirte que me alegro de que seas mi primer retador. Toma la medalla base-Cheren le entregó la medalla base y la Mt del movimiento avivar-¡Espero luchar contigo de nuevo

Natte: ¡Por supuesto!

Natte se dirigía con una sonrisa triunfal hacia la salida del gimnasio

Cheren: Black, este chico te caería bien

Continuará...

Avance del próximo capítulo:

Natte: ¿Quién eres?

?: No puedo decirte mi nombre

?: ¡White aquí estás!

White: ¡Black! ¡Tonto! ¡Tienes que decir mi nombre clave!-se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo-

Black: Lo siento ¡Hey! ¡Dijiste mi nombre!

Natte tenía una gotita al estilo anime.

Próximo capítulo: ¡Black & White!

Soy Larareshiram97.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
